Someday
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: Oh, everyone's in love. And, for some reason, in the same class! Should they be passing notes like that? And what's with that mean, haiku reading teacher?


All right, I know that all the main characters would probably not have a class together, but I put Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Ranma, and Kuno in the same class. So sue me. Er. Wait, that's a bad thing to say in a story where all the characters are copyrighted creations of someone in Japan, who doubtless has the money to. I'll just shut up now.  
  
P.S. I know the haiku's suck.  
  
Someday  
  
Ranma Saotome sat at his desk, fingering a pink pen. So I dance with you in my dreams, dear Akane. no, that sounds desperate. How about, I like you, even though you are pushy, and an aho. No! Oh, I'll never get this right! Just then, Akane walked in the classroom door.  
  
"Miss Tendo, you are late." The teacher said. Akane nodded.  
  
"I know." She said darkly, staring at Ranma, "Someone spilled tea on me. A whole pot full." She finished, sitting down. Kuno leaned over next to her, sniffing.  
  
"My dear Akane, you smell divine." He said. She pulled out a random mallet and smacked him with it. The teacher glanced sharply at them,  
  
"Kuno, Blue Lightning-chan, will you please read the poem on page 13?" she asked sweetly. Dazedly, he opened the book and read.  
  
"She loves another,  
  
Do your eyes not see, for she  
  
And you, will ne'er be" he read. He sat down. The teacher went on explaining how to write a haiku.  
  
Ranma was still laboring over his note. He grimly tossed another piece of paper. Someone passed a note to him. On it was, written in a curly script,  
  
"To Ranma." He opened it.  
  
-Ranma  
  
Shampoo miss you! It seem as though we mile apart, but we only feet. Who note for?  
  
Ranma smiled grimly and put the note away. Shampoo glanced back at him. The teacher stopped.  
  
"Shampoo. Would you like to keep your eye on the book? Now read the poem on page 14 for us." The teacher said. Shampoo stood.  
  
"His love is true, dear,  
  
Though sadly not to you, dear,  
  
Let it go, go dear." She sat down, biting her lip. The teacher went on.  
  
Ryoga sat in his desk, scribbling with a blue pen. Obviously a love letter, obviously hoping to be a better one than Ranma's.  
  
My dearest Akane,  
  
I love you. You are more beautiful than all the roses of May, and all the rains of  
  
April. I don't want to lose you to Ranma, so I must tell you my secret. I, Abruptly, Ryoga crumpled up the paper, and, not trusting to throw it away, he ate it. The teacher turned.  
  
"Eating in class, Ryoga? Read the poem on page 15. Now." He stood, smiling with his sharp teeth.  
  
"Little lost boy, why cry?  
  
You knew she wasn't meant for  
  
You from the start, ne?" he said. He sat down. Then, looking dolefully at Akane, he frowned. The teacher resumed her lesson.  
  
Ukyo was penning her own note. Dear Ran-chan. I know I can only make good okonomiyaki, but that's only in food. I make other things really well. Koi, for example. She frowned. No, too forward. She thought, ripping it up. What can I say to make him pay more attention to me? Ah I've got it! She began writing.  
  
"Pay more attention to me," she said, a little too loudly. The teacher turned.  
  
"Okay, Ukyo. How about page 16?" She said. Ukyo stood.  
  
"Oh, my spatula girl,  
  
How blind your love makes you now!  
  
Leave him to his own." She sat, feeling a little weird. Everyone's eyes flicked to the giant spatula on her back. She frowned. The teacher concentrated back on her lesson.  
  
Akane sighed, It's not as if we don't already know about haiku's! She thought. Her sigh must have been too loud.  
  
"Miss Akane? Would you have something to say?" The teacher asked. Akane looked surprised.  
  
"Uh, um I" she said. The teacher sniffed.  
  
"Well you can read the next poem in our book." The teacher said. Akane looked stupidly at it. Ranma chuckled. Akane gave him a dirty look and snatched up the book.  
  
"His voice is mocking,  
  
But his eyes say he won't  
  
Maybe it is love" She stopped, and sat down. For some reason, she looked at Ranma. He was working furiously on a note. He made a silent groan, and crumpled up the paper. He threw it, not noticing where it went. It landed in Akane's lap. She unwrinkled it and looked at it. Written in pink pen, in Ranma's scrawling hand, were the words,  
  
I love you but I,  
  
Cannot say it, for fear of,  
  
Loving you too much  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma, laboring over his note. She silently tucked the poem into her backpack.  
  
Ranma was too preoccupied to notice Akane drop the note in her backpack. He was now getting frustrated with the note. How do I love you, let me count the- Oh! Too unoriginal! How about, Akane, dear Akane, that sounds better. Though I am a girl sometimes. Original, but no. Er, um. Ok, how about this. Dear Akane, do you know how I really love you? Really? I do. When I lay in bed at night, I think of you. When I sleep, I dream of you. Before I awaken, your lovely visage is on my eyelids. Every day, your beauty, wit, charm, and skills, follow me forever. I cry inside, because I know you may not love me. I sigh in my heart, because no matter how I try, my love comes out hate. I doubt it is that way for you, though even when your angry eyes are staring at me, and even when your angry mouth is calling me hentai, ecchi, I see your lovely hair, your eyes shining, your mouth smiling, I see you doing form or breaking bricks and I love you. I wish I could tell you more, but I fear I will soon insult you somehow. So I leave you with my love, and tell you, break my heart. But only if you want me to die. For I will.  
  
He looked at the letter, signed it with a flourish, and stood.  
  
"Miss Usaigi, I would like to read a poem." The teacher said, mockingly, "Is that what you were standing to say? Page 18." She finished. He smiled crookedly.  
  
"Dearest boy girl, heed.  
  
Supply of love fulfills the need,  
  
Do not worry anymore." He sat, smiling. He looked at the note, scrawled in his best handwriting, folded it, and wrote To Akane on it. Then he went into his backpack, took out a folder, and slid the note inside, among the other notes, all addressed to Akane. Maybe someday I'll give them to her. He thought, Someday..  
  
Ukyo looked at him sadly, Maybe someday I'll win him. Someday.  
  
Shampoo looked at her note, sticking out of his backpack, Maybe someday, he love me. Someday.  
  
Ryoga glanced at Akane. Maybe someday, she'll find out. Someday.  
  
Akane glanced over at Ranma, smiling. Maybe someday I'll tell him, Someday. 


End file.
